The Doctor and Companion
by Scattered Red Petals 65
Summary: This is my idea of an adventure with the Doctor.


I don't own Doctor Who

This is my first time with a Doctor who FanFic

* * *

I woke up and found myself on a water bed, in a rather large room. I had a feeling of recognition, but I wasn't sure. I was wearing bright orange pj's that had a bee in the center. I stood up from the bed and headed towards an awkwardly shaped mirror.

There I saw myself. Having medium height, short curly black hair, dark skin, skinny, but with a good fit body. I shudder to the thought that I didn't know. I didn't know who I was? What is my name? Where am I? I headed towards the door, were I found a long stairway that headed down.

I carefully led myself through the stairway, trying not to make a sound. When I reached the bottom, there was a man fondling with some weird tools. Next to him was some kind of cylinder machinery that kept on doing some continues sounds.

The machinery felt somewhat alive. The man noticed me and gave me a wide grin, "Hello there, you finally woke. Well, next I was thinking to go to this Planet where everything is upside down. It is marvelous;you even see some of the aliens there walking backwards. What do you think?"

I was kind of scared, this man knew me. Would he know my name? Or where we where? "What is this place? Who am I? Who are you?" I said with a trembling voice. He gave me a confused look and walked closer. He put his hands on my cheeks and squished my face. He observed me intently.

He let go of my face, but didn't back away. "Seems that one of the beams in the previous planet hit you, that means you might have a temporal amnesia. Now, that will cause some trouble." He mumbled.

"What? Can I at least know your name, or mine?" I said, already tired of not knowing anything. I was desperate, how could I forget myself.

He took a step back, "I am the Doctor and you are Joy. I am an alien, time lord from Gallifrey, which travels through time and space. I am around 900 years old and I have being able to stay alive this long because us time lords cheat death. When we are about to die, we regenerate every single cell in our body and change how we look. I am the tenth regeneration."

Joy, I repeated inside me, that's a funny name. I like it! I stared at him slowly processing everything he said. My eyes widened and I pushed him away. I ran upstairs back to my room, "Alien? A-A-ALIEN?!" I closed the door and tried to lock it, but the door didn't have a lock.

I decided to look around for a window. I was just in the second floor I could easily jump out. I found one behind a shelf. It was really dusty, so I couldn't see outside. It was probably night time, because there was no light shining from the sun.

I was finally able to open the window, and to my surprise I started to get pulled out. How? I pushed and pushed, but as long as the window was open it wouldn't stop. I yelled at the top of my lungs. I felt the alien Doctor grab me by the waist and pull me out. At the same time he was trying to close the window.

When he closed it we both fell to the ground, I landed on his stomach. "Sorry I had forgotten you lost your memories, therefore you forgot about the window I needed to fix. And you were supposed to remind me. This is the only place in the TARDIS that the shield that blocks you from flying out is disabled." The Doctor said with a cheeky smile.

I notice I was still on top of him, so I moved out of the way and sat next to me. He sat up as well. "Ok, I am not going to try to run away anymore. Just if you promise me that you won't eat my brain or something like that. Ok alien Doctor?" I said. I obviously was in his spaceship or something. It was better to play along rather than get myself in more trouble.

He stood up and smiled, stretching out his hand to help me up. "I guess it's a deal. Now, you better get off those pajamas because we will soon land on the year 2132 in Japan." Time traveling, I thought to myself. So he really can travel through time and space.

"Ok." I said, mainly to myself. Preparing myself for a new adventure.

* * *

I don't know, I like Japan… I'm going to see what I'll do and when I'll gain my memories.. Yay.. jdlkfjlksdfjklsdaf


End file.
